


Harry Potter and the Babbles of a Poet

by Tsubasa Kuroba (kurotsuba)



Series: A Snitch in Time: Harry Potter and a Series of Unrelated Events [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Bad Poetry, Basilisk(s), Blood, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, Chamber of Secrets, Contest Entry, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dumbledore's Army, Experimental Style, Free Verse, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Horcruxes, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Mistletoe, Nargles, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parseltongue, Pensieves, Poems, Poetry, Prose Poem, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, The Deathly Hallows, The Sorting Hat, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuba/pseuds/Tsubasa%20Kuroba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random poems based on J. K. Rowling's Wizarding World.</p><p>[IRREGULAR]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frank Bryce Dies

** Frank Bryce Dies **

A light from the house  
The kettle sings.

He sets out for the darkness  
Not knowing what awaits him.

The murmurs that echo in the emptiness  
They don't make any sense.

A whisper of a planned murder  
Something he shouldn't hear.

The snake that greets him  
His fear heightens.

The voice from the chair  
Sends chills through his old bones.

The sight of horror  
Has sealed his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video: _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ © Warner Bros.


	2. Weasley Is (Not) Our King

** Weasley Is (Not) Our King **

Ronald Weasley sits on his broom  
and guards the hoops with an air of gloom.  
His eyes water at the blur of green and red  
while trying to keep the jeers out of his head.

Then, a melody rises above the din  
and he realizes that it's from the Slytherins.  
"Weasley is our king!" is the song  
but the tune just sounds so wrong.

He can feel his face burning  
from the embarrassment he's feeling.  
When Luna's lion hat roars,  
that actually makes his spirit soars.

Even if it's just a little,  
(and he admits his confidence is quite brittle)  
the encouraging smiles from his fellow teammates  
tell him that he's not alone to decide the fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image: ["Weasley Is Our King" shirt](https://tiffanymetzger.wordpress.com/2013/02/28/magical-mail-part-1) by [Tiffany Metzger](https://tiffanymetzger.wordpress.com/).


	3. Hagrid at Hogwarts

** Hagrid at Hogwarts **

Hagrid the Half-Giant lives in a wooden hut, and  
Overlooks Hogwarts as the Keeper of the Keys.

"Great man, Dumbledore! He is!" he always says  
With nothing but gratitude and admiration in his voice.

Aragog the Great Spider is a close friend of his, which  
Riddle used it to get him expelled from school for good.

The pink umbrella with half of his broken wand hidden in it—  
Something to remind him that he's still a wizard in his own right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image: _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ © Pottermore.


	4. Luna Lovegood

** Luna Lovegood **

Looking through Spectrespecs  
Unfogging the unseen  
Nargles spotted among mistletoes  
Armed with stolen belongings

Lion hat cheering for Gryffindor  
Over the Slytherin's jeers  
Volleying roars across the pitch  
Encouraging Ron to his win

Gurdyroot in one hand  
Omnioculars in the other  
Outrageous as it seems...  
Don't mess with her—you know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> Hogwarts School | Daily Challenge - Oct 2, 2017 | Luna Lovegood  
> Hogwarts School | Do You Know Your School? | #6 - Nargles
> 
> Image: _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ © Warner Bros.


	5. Thriller Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Round 9 Judges' Pick Entry.**

** Thriller Midnight **

Fifteen minutes to midnight  
Sneaking out of the common room  
Racing past the sleepy portraits  
Pausing before the moving staircase  
Not knowing something's slithering above

Ten minutes to midnight  
Down the moonlit corridor  
Through a smoky-white ghost  
Shiver in the icy coldness…  
Eyes widen at a petrified Nick!

Five minutes to midnight  
Getting closer to the second floor  
Backtracking fleeing spiders  
Looming whispers echoing down the hallway  
To the bathroom door smeared with blood

At midnight  
Toilet doors bursting open  
Myrtle moaning to the full moon  
Beyond the shimmering, flooded mess  
The Chamber of Secrets has been opened

Down the labyrinthine sewers  
Follow the snake skin to the tail  
Through the ominous trapdoor  
Before Salazar's towering statue  
Where true terror awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> The Houses Competition | Y1R9 - Drabble | "[Thriller](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOnqjkJTMaA)" - Michael Jackson
> 
> Image: via "[DeviantART](https://techgnotic.deviantart.com/journal/Movie-Review-Harry-Potter-and-Chamber-of-Secrets-503503365)".  
> Beta: [Theoreticaloptimist](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8906700) \- thank you!


	6. A Sorting Hat's Medley

** A Sorting Hat's Medley **

When Harry Potter first came to Hogwarts  
Wearing me on his head to get sorted  
"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" he pleaded  
"So Gryffindor you'll be!" I decided

I still believed Slytherin was where he belonged  
But he told me that I was wrong  
I had never felt so insulted  
But alas, maybe my intelligence was flawed

Gryffindor's sword actually answered his call  
Pulled it out of me! With an unparalleled thrall  
Valiantly he fought against Salazar's pet  
And thawed the Dark Lord's terrible plan

Darkness closed in as years passed by  
Dementors defiling the school with soul-sucking kisses  
Hogwarts in an uproar while Sirius Black was on the loose  
Until the twist happened in the form of Peter Pettigrew

Following the Quidditch World Cup came the Triwizard  
Everyone in high spirits, unaware of a looming danger  
Then Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire  
'Twas the beginning of the Dark Lord's revival

Afraid of the truth, the boy was isolated  
Tortured under the vile rule of Umbridge's madness  
Joining forces with those brave at heart  
Marching their way to where it'd all begun

Journeying through the Dark Lord's past  
Learning of his despair, feeling his anguish  
The Dark Lord knows not the joy of love  
Falling deeper into the darkness; no turning back

Once a man of ambition, desiring for power  
Regret showed Dumbledore the err of his ways  
Alas, 'twas too late when he lost his precious one  
Seeing himself in the Dark Lord, he knew what must be done

Seven Horcruxes must be found  
For they were the keys to the Dark Lord's fall  
Friendship and courage put to the test  
Together or divided, only time would tell

Love had triumphed over the darkness  
For friends, for family, and for a brighter future  
Seventeen years later his eldest son has arrived  
This is only the beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> The Houses Competition | Y1R10 - Drabble | Sorting Hat
> 
> Image: _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ © Warner Bros.  
>  Beta: [Theoreticaloptimist](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8906700) \- thank you!


	7. Merlin's Wand!

** Merlin's Wand! **

I waltzed into Ollivanders  
No expectations, only awe

Towering boxes stacked up high  
Looming over me, threatening to fall with a sneeze

Dim oil lamp flickering overhead  
Wrinkled face burst into my view, unblinking eyes boring into mine

"Curious," said he  
"Brought here by fate, yet continues to defy destiny."

Fate? Destiny? Meant nothing to me  
Presented with a wand, and power surged through me

Green sparks danced around the store  
Dust cleared, musty place filled with sweet heather

"To think you're the one he's been waiting for all this time…"

"I do not understand."

English oak wood  
Dragon heartstring core  
Eleven and three-quarter inches

"A remnant of Merlin's wand," he whispered  
"The greatest wizard in magical history,  
a Slytherin so powerful that no muggles not know his name—"

"Impossible," said I  
"He's dead, innit?  
A myth. An unverifiable legend."

"No one knows if he's really dead or alive,"  
Gaze still locked with mine  
"Or he has resurrected, now walking among us,"  
Face inches away from mine  
"Standing before me, right here in my shop,"  
Sound of heartbeat ringing in my ears…

Eye contact broken  
On his knees before the astonished I  
Head bowed down with solemn respect

"We have finally met at last, O Merlin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> The Houses Competition | Y2R1 - Drabble | Wand
> 
> Image: via "[Orlando Informer](https://orlandoinformer.com/universal/ollivanders-wand-shop-diagon-alley)".  
> Beta: [whitetiger91](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5695650) \- thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Poems by Tsubasa Kuroba.  
>  _Harry Potter_ series © J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Inspirations:  
> "[The Houses Competition](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/The-Houses-Competition/202668)" by MoonlightForgotten;  
> "[Hogwarts School](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Hogwarts-School/206332)" by Swooping Evil.
> 
> (Originally posted on [D-CHRONOS | Tumblr](https://dchrono.tumblr.com/tagged/harry-potter-poem))


End file.
